One approach to managing a business process, such as, a manufacturing process that provides a finished product to a customer is to use planning cycles that involve creating a forecast to try to anticipate future needs. Operating a manufacturing process at an optimum efficiency level requires knowledge of the one system constraint (one machine type) that limits what the manufacturing plant can produce. Moreover, the manufacturing process tries to avoid any floating constraints, given that as soon as the constraint moves from one machine to another, the old production schedule becomes suboptimal or even unfeasible, and the manufacturing plant has to be rescheduled to get the plant back to an optimum efficiency level. Thus, in a manufacturing process, the capacity is deliberately unbalanced so that the system constraint rarely, if ever, floats (moves) from one machine to another. In particular, the system constraint, one machine type, may run all the time, while the non-constraints, that is, other machine types only run as often as necessary to keep up with the system constraint. Thus, the manufacturing process uses a feedback mechanism that maximizes the flow of work through the system by regulating the production of the system constraint (by utilizing the system constraint to its fullest) while limiting the system inputs to the maximum amount of work that the constraint can handle (by utilizing any non-constraints only as needed to keep up with the system constraint) in order to maximize production. However, in a business process that provides a service to a service requester, it is not practical or affordable to unbalance capacity, that is, the business or enterprise cannot afford to have a lot of personnel sitting idle just in case work level increases unexpectedly. Accordingly, when the capacity cannot be unbalanced or fixed, it often leads to floating constraints, where a constraint that used to be a constraint is no longer a constraint, while a non-constraint becomes the constraint. Further, the business or enterprise that provides services to service requesters are expected to meet demand even when demand is variable and capacity cannot be fixed and to provide the services within specific timeframes to avoid serious consequences. Moreover, increasingly, business processes that are not a core competency within an enterprise are outsourced to an outsourcer, with the enterprise expecting the outsourcer not only to operate the business process on demand, that is, where the demand is variable, the due dates are inflexible, and capacity cannot be fixed, but the outsourcer is also expected to improve service levels. Accordingly, it is imperative that an enterprise or outsourcer that provides a service examine ways to manage a business process on demand in order to meet or provide consistent service levels and to avoid any declines in service levels.